Come What May
by Hyper Maiden
Summary: Peeta and Katniss rekindle their relationship after being torn apart in Mockingjay. Continued end of Mockingjay, Pre-Epilogue. Rated M for future chapters...you know. Disclaimer: All the amazing characters belong to Suzanne Collins.
1. Chapter One

**Come What May**

That's when I see her. Long, golden braids. Her ducktail that never goes away. My little duckling. She is sitting in a lush, green tree; she's yelling my name. It is hot, much too hot. She is screaming now, repeatedly screaming my name. I run for her, but I can never get close to her…I run and I run. Fire is beneath her, she is slipping from the branch that is supporting her. I should be there.

Burning now.

Scorching.

Flames.

I am near her now, and I scream as she slips from the tree branch. She falls for an eternity and I can not stretch my arms out to catch her. Plummeting. Landing in the fire. Burning. I look down to where she fell, directly in front of my feet. Ashes. My scream. I shift my gaze to my body, fire. I was the fire…I killed my little sister.

I jolted upright in my bed, drenched in sweat. My sheets were strewn across the mattress, tangling around me. The hot summer night was silent, yet much too uncomfortable to sleep in. I sat there, in my bed that only brings nightmares, for what seemed like forever; unsuccessfully trying to stop trembling. I almost scoffed at the idea; I haven't stopped trembling violently since that day…

Fire.

The clock told me it was a little past two in the morning. Great, I thought, what am I going to do for the next five hours? Better yet, what am I going to do for the rest of my pointless life?

I began to realize I hadn't stopped sobbing since I woke up. Prim. All my fault. She had her whole life ahead of her, it was her that needed to live. Not me. It was never me.

I shakily climbed out of bed and made my way down stairs. The house was lifeless, just like its occupant. I sat on the couch and tried to distract myself by taking the first thing that came to my mind and stretching the thought out so I would not fall asleep. Morning, Mornings weren't so bad, Greasy Sae was there, she would set a plate of food in front of me. At which I would stare, but not really see anything. The food would be wrapped up and set in the refrigerator, untouched. I would sit in a chair all day, the light in the room shifting. At dark, my stomach would twist, thinking of how I would need to sleep soon…which only brought on the dreadful nightmares.

Again with the fire.

I awoke with a gasp, my eyes snapped open. I had fallen asleep. Sitting up, I remembered I was in the living room, on the couch. I raked my eyes across the room, looking for Greasy Sae. My eyes stopped on the plate of food sitting in front of me. Sae must have made it and rushed off, not wanting to disturb me.

I glared at the food, willing myself to eat it. When I did not reach out and grab it, I felt like I had another Katniss inside, yelling at the Katniss on the outside.

Why am I so selfish?

Why won't I reach out and eat the food I was generously given?

The Katniss on the outside protested.

"Ugh!" I groaned, standing up and proceeding to the kitchen, wrapping the plate in plastic. I loathed myself as I shoved it in the refrigerator. I turned around and collapsed to the ground, falling apart and sobbing. What was wrong with me? Why am I alive when all those other people aren't? They did nothing wrong…yet, they were killed…all because of me.

I slowly pulled myself off the ground, leaning on the counter for support. Something on the breakfast bar caught my eye. It was enough to bring me to tears again as I walked up to it. This little thing was a life preserver in my eyes…it had saved my mother, my sister, and me when our bellies had been empty and starving for days. The small, perfectly golden loaf of bread sat daintily on my counter, still fresh.

Peeta.

My heart wrenched. I hadn't seen Peeta in almost two months, since he planted the beautiful primroses in my yard. The boy with the bread. _My _boy with the bread. No, he did not belong to me. I had hurt him too much. I wiped the tears from my cheeks and reached towards the bread. It was still warm, still fresh. As I pulled a fluffy piece off corner of the loaf, I felt a sensation in my stomach…I was hungry. I began to eat the bread, almost with an animalistic manner. The loaf was gone in less than ten minutes.

Truly surprised, I climbed the stairs to my bedroom, stroking Buttercup's mangy fur on my way. I turned on the shower and climbed in, focusing on the feeling of the warm water rushing down my scarred skin. When I got out, I was quick to wrap a towel around my body and avoid looking in the mirror. I slipped on a pair of pants and a white t-shirt and stepped into my hunting boots. On my way out the door, I grabbed my bow and quiver.

The sunlight was a familiar feeling, although it wouldn't be enjoyed as much as it used to. I made my way through town, avoiding any eye contact. I heard the murmurs though.

"Isn't that Katniss Everdeen?"

"Yea, she hasn't been out of her house in almost two months. I'm surprised she's walking around."

"Wasn't her sister killed?"

"Yes. Sweet little girl, she was. I guess she was in the capitol with a group of children when a bomb was dropped…"

That's when I stopped listening, doing all I could besides plugging my ears to avoid hearing their conversation. I quickly slipped out of the village and into the dense woods. This is where I was most comfortable, most myself. I shifted into hunting mode, ears alert and feet capable. A small pheasant was about fifty yards away from me, I got into a stable position and raised the bow. Carefully and slowly, I stretched the bow string and arrow back, touching the side of my lip. Quietly, I exhaled and then…release. The arrow skewered the pheasant directly in eye, killing it instantly.

I lost myself, hunting and forgetting about everything else. At the end of the day, I returned to town with two squirrels, a rabbit, and the pheasant. The sun was beginning to set when I saw him, his blonde hair shining in the light, his strong, capable hands twisting the key to the bakery.

I contemplated taking the long way home, just to avoid his beautiful blue eyes. But without even thinking I walked straight ahead.

He turned from the bakery door and caught my gaze. Neither of us looked away for a moment. His eyes stared deep into mine, shock coating them…there was something else there, but I couldn't figure it out.

I felt a warm feeling in my heart…a sense of familiarity and comfort. But that vanished in a matter of seconds when he turned away, his fists clenched, his knuckles white.

My eyes shifted to glare at the ground as I quickened my pace and didn't stop till I reached the door to my house.

\

The days continued like this, I would wake up and eat a few bites of Greasy Sae's food and a few bites of Peeta's bread that varied flavors daily. I would take the bread out hunting with me and sit by the pond, munching on its delicious softness. Any bread I did not finish, I would toss to the ducks that were floating across the calm water.

On my way back through town, I would sometime catch Peeta's gaze. That, too, varied from day to day. Sometimes it would be a mixture of shock and confusion, others it would be pure anger that would occasionally melt away.

One day, I expected the same dark expression in his eyes, but instead got one that warmed my entire body. It was the eyes of the old Peeta, the one before the hi-jacking. I had to do a double take as he stared into my eyes, a friendliness taking over them. He smiled slightly and I didn't know how to react, so I tore my eyes from his and continued walking.

When I returned home, I collapsed on the couch and buried my head in my heads, regretting not returning the warm smile.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I know this story has been told a million times, but I thought maybe I could add my own twists in the future. Please review, they make me happier than a bird with a French fry. I will update this soon, it's just taking me awhile to come up with the perfect ideas. Thanks again. **

**Xo**

**Hyper Maiden**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Here it is! Enjoy this chapter. I will be camping for a week, so this will be my last chapter until then. Thanks so much!**

"Eat your food, dear" I heard Greasy Sae murmur to me sitting at the breakfast bar as she cleaned up the kitchen. I sighed softly and reluctantly picked up a piece of the crunchy bacon sitting before me. My eyes turned towards the large window in the living room. The summer morning was crisp and clean, I heard the cheerful sound of birds chirping away. I silently wished that one day, I could be as cheerful as they are.

I gently took a bite of the bacon, too distracted to taste it. I kept replaying the scene with Peeta in my head. He smiled at me. He _smiled _at me after so many looks of rage and hate…he smiled. I hoped with all my heart that he was healing much more effectively than I was. He deserved it.

"Katniss…what happened? You were actually beginning to eat breakfast again, and now you've stopped." says Sae, her voice concerned.

I finally met her worried gaze. "I'm sorry Sae, I…I just," I swallowed hard. "I saw Peeta yesterday." My voice faltered on his name.

She understood. "Ah, I see…you know, I heard he was getting much better. He's beginning to heal, I think… Now, it's your turn."

I looked up at her and nodded after a moment. I know she hears me scream through my nightmares when she comes into the house to make breakfast in the early light of the day. And I am extremely thankful that she doesn't mention it. Sae sighed and made her way towards the door, gently patting my shoulder on the way.

Another day ahead of me. I slowly trudged up to my room and peeled off my clothes, stepping into the shower. As the water skimmed down my back, I thought of Peeta. Had I hurt him too much that even without the hi-jacking, he would have hated me? I wanted more than anything in this moment to be his friend again, to be wrapped up in his muscular arms, to inhale the sweet smell of his skin; cinnamon and flour.

After my shower, I slipped into my regular hunting outfit and grabbed my bow, leaving the house and leisurely making my way into town. I tried as hard as I could to focus on the beautiful warm day around me. I listened to the birds and skimmed my hand through the tall grass on the side of the road. The air was clean and light as I entered the deep woods. Once again, I felt at home and peaceful. The sweet smell of pine relaxed my senses. I climbed into a high tree and sat comfortably, waiting for an animal to come along.

I waited for about an hour before deciding to move further into the woods. When I could see the pond, I found a tree and perched once again. This time I didn't have to wait as long before a turkey came poking into my view. I smiled thinking of how Sae would love to have this turkey. I shifted my weight so I could raise my bow and aim at the turkey. Stretch, aim, exhale…release. The arrow pierced the turkey through its neck, causing it to collapse but not fully die.

I cursed silently and maneuvered my way down from the branch as quickly as I could. The turkey was twitching on the ground, gurgling. I bent down by it and quickly sliced its neck with my hunting knife, killing it finally.

As I walked through the woods looking for more game, my eye caught something that made my heart wrench. Resting delicately in the sunshine, a group of blue primroses stared back at me. I gingerly made my towards the flowers, setting the turkey down and crouching to stroke the silky petal of one flower. A few silent tears fell from my cheek before I lay on the ground, sobbing.

I miss her so much. I thought of the day our lives changed, the reaping of the 74th Hunger Games. I told her she wouldn't get called. Her name was only in the big glass bowl once…she wouldn't get called. I had never been so wrong in my life.

The sun was just past the middle of the sky and the turkey was heavy as I carried it back into town, my body was drenched in sweat, the hot day not helping. Greasy Sae looked up with wide eyes when she saw the bird hanging over my shoulder as I entered the run down building that was to serve as the Hob until a new building was built. The Hob was slowly becoming more of a restaurant than a place to trade.

"Katniss!" Sae grinned when I set the bird on her counter. "Did you get this hunk of meat just for me?"

I almost laughed, smiling slightly. "Yea, if you want it."

People were beginning to stare, sitting at their small tables, murmuring to each other about me no doubt.

"I would love it." She grabbed the bird and began to inspect it. "This will make one good stew. Thanks Katniss."

"Anytime, Sae." I said and made my way towards the door.

"Katniss!" I heard Sae call. I turned around to listen. "When I get this turkey all cooked, I will bring you a bowl of the stew. Sound good?"

The corner of my lip turned up into a small smile. I was backing out of the door, not watching behind me. "That sounds grea-" I lost my breath when I backed into something roughly and heard a crash.

The room went silent. I spun around to see a blonde head, bent down picking up a stack of wooden crates. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you…these were blocking my view." His velvet voice murmured as he gathered the crates and set them aside. Finally, he looked at me. His beautiful blue eyes only a feet away.

We stood there silently, staring at each other, both of our mouths slightly open. "Katniss," Peeta breathed. "I- I'm sorry."

Extremely aware of the fact that we were closer than we had been in almost three months, I shook my head rapidly after a moment, clearing my throat. "It- It's okay, I wasn't watching. I should…I should have been paying attention." I murmured.

Peeta swallowed hard, nodded once. " Don't worry about it….Well, I better get going." He picked up the boxes and breezed past me without another word. I exhaled deeply and swiftly walked out the door, trying to push the look of Peeta's tense posture, white knuckles and clenched jaw out of my head.

That night, I awoke screaming and thrashing. Still believing that Peeta was getting tortured in front of me…another nightmare.

I lay in bed after I had calmed down and thought of Peeta. I needed to see him, to make sure he was okay. I kept telling myself that it was because I owed him that, but deep down I knew that wasn't the only reason. I _wanted_ to see him, I could not stay away from him.

So the next morning, I climbed out of my bed and trekked to the kitchen, bidding a good morning to Sae and taking a few bites of eggs and a slice of Peeta's banana bread.

I didn't waste anytime getting ready. I quickly took a shower and changed into a pair of khaki capris and a white v-neck t-shirt. A pair of sandals I found were slipped onto my feet and I loosely braided my hair down my back. I decided not to go hunting today, for I had a better idea.

The whole way into town, my stomach had turned and twisted. It took all my courage to slowly twist the knob on the wooden door and step into the warm air that smelled of fresh bread dough and sugar.

I stood at the door, although knowing he had noticed me. He was kneading a big lump of dough, the muscles in his arms were smooth and very distracting.

After a minute or two, he spoke. "You can come in."

I cleared my throat. "I- I didn't want to bother you." I rubbed my arm, feeling like I was in the way.

Finally he looked up, his eyes soft. "You won't."

He continued to work as I sat watching him. He deftly kneaded all sorts of dough and frosted buttery cookies. I was focused on his capable hands delicately frosting a cookie when I noticed him looking at me. He must have said something.

"Uh…what did you say?" I smiled a small apologetic smile.

My heart warmed to see him smile slightly as well and I told myself it was because that meant he was beginning to heal. "I asked you if you wanted a cookie."

"Oh." I murmured. "Um, yes please. A small one." I didn't have much of an appetite, but I couldn't refuse his offer. He reached out to me, a cookie with yellow frosting in his hand. I took it, our skin brushed and I pretended not to be effected by it. I could tell he was, his eyes glassed over a fraction when my fingers met his palm.

The glassiness was gone and he shifted those eyes back to his work.

A few hours passed as we sat in comfortable silence, him working and me watching intently. He was mixing some sort of batter when a metal bowl fell to the floor, it's contents flying across the floor and the loud clatter ringing through the bakery.

"Oh Peeta," I said soothingly after I had jumped. "I will help you…" My voice trailed off when I noticed him gripping the counter, his entire body was tense, his eyes were dark and glassed over to the point that they looked fake. "Peeta?" I whispered, cautiously stepping towards him. I rested a hand on his shoulder, hoping his flashback would pass.

He cringed at my touch. "Katniss…" he gasped.

"Yes?"

"I think you should go."

My hand left his shoulder slowly. My eyes began to sting. "Oh…" I croaked. "Okay." I quickly walked away, feeling helpless. As I shut the door behind me, I saw his grip on the counter gradually relax.

When I got home, I sank to the ground, crying into my hands.

**A/N: Well? The first chapters are kind of short, but as I get better ideas they will begin to lengthen. Thanks so much for reading! Stay tuned for the next update. **

**xo**

**Hyper Maiden**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for being patient as I took a short vacation. I thought long and hard about this chapter while I was camping. I hope you enjoy it! Please review, thanks so much! **

I awoke a few mornings after spending the day in Peeta's bakery, shaking from a nightmare. I had given up asking myself when they would stop. I had turned to Haymitch one afternoon of his rare sobriety asking him what I should do for them. He looked me in the eyes.

"There's nothing you can do about them, sweetheart. They come with the games." He had muttered in a gruff, but soft, tone. I had felt his light touch on my shoulder, gently patting. He had then stood up with a grunt and lumbered off.

I sighed and slouched out of bed, I could hear Greasy Sae in the kitchen making breakfast. As I slowly moved down the stairs, I remembered the way Peeta looked at me. His eyes, glassed over and sharp. I realized then that he was suffering just as much as I was. He, too, had lost his family. All of his family. I not only wanted to comfort him, I needed him to comfort me.

I was met at the table with a plate of eggs and potatoes. "Good morning, Sae." I smiled up at her slightly, still feeling the nightmare.

Sae returned the small gesture. "Good morning, Katniss. Peeta made some delicious sourdough bread this morning." I took a few bites of potatoes and a slice of sourdough bread. Sae was delighted to see my appetite returning, and I was glad there was one less person that I disappointed every day. I invited her to stay with me for a few minutes and have a cup of coffee, Sae gladly accepted and took a seat next to me at the breakfast bar. "So how is Peeta doing?" She asked as she took a sip of black coffee.

I glanced up at her quickly, and stared at my potatoes as I spoke. "Uh…I went to visit him the day before yesterday. At the bakery. It was nice, we chatted a little while he worked, but…" I trailed off.

Sae looked deeply concerned, the wrinkles in her aged skin growing deeper. "But? But what?" She was hesitant.

"He had a flashback. I haven't been around him for so long that I didn't know what to do…I usually comfort him during…but he told me to leave." I buried my head in my hands. "So I did."

The feel of Sae's warm hand on my shoulder comforted me slightly. I had had almost no human contact in the past three months. "Katniss, anyone would have done what you did. Maybe it was better for Peeta that you did leave…you know, you could always visit him again. If you spend enough time with him, I bet you a turkey and a pig that the flashbacks will begin to go away." She eyed me with confidence.

"You think so?" I lifted my head, shifting my body to face her.

She smiled a delicate smile. "I bet you a turkey and a pig, didn't I?"

A short, light laugh escaped my lips and my hand flew to my mouth. I was so shocked to hear laughter coming from me, it was almost foreign. Greasy Sae raised an eyebrow and her smile widened. "And I'm sure Peeta wants to see you, too."

I felt something twitch in my stomach and brushed it away. "Thanks Sae." I said genuinely. "For everything." The food, the advice, the company.

"Anytime, dear." She replied patting my shoulder. She slid off the stool with a small grunt and hobbled to the door. "I left some of that turkey stew on your counter…there's enough for two people." She smiled wryly and I shook my head at her, but couldn't help smiling. "I will see you tomorrow." The door closed behind her and the room was silent again.

I sighed as I stood from the stool and walked slowly around the living, my mind wandering. The sun was almost in the middle of sky, and warming the world. I sighed and plopped down on the sofa. I thought of all the people I hadn't heard from or seen since I shut myself in my house, wanting to be a recluse forever. There was my mother, who I longed to talked to but was scared of my little sister being brought up. Gale, who was off in District Four…probably with the most beautiful girl in the world. Effie, who was in the Capitol doing who knows what. And then there's Haymitch…drunk, old Haymitch that lived one house down from me and I still hadn't seen him. Sometimes I did worry about him, in that house, drunk most of the time with no one to check up on him…

I quickly sat up on the sofa and made a swift decision. I was going to go check up on Haymitch. That will kill some time and put my mind at ease. Even if Haymitch was irritating and we argued most of the time, he was still my mentor and I thought of him as family. After all, sometimes you don't like your family members.

I changed out of my nightgown into a pair of pants, a light tunic and some shoes. On my way out the door, I saw Peeta on his front step. He should be at the bakery by now…maybe he forgot something. I stopped in my tracks and backed into the house, trying to avoid him. The last thing I wanted to do right now was cause him to have a flashback. He entered his house and I sprinted off my front porch, past Peeta's house and into Haymitch's yard.

The yard was untidy compared to mine and Peeta's, for Peeta tends to them every so often. Just one more thing I owed him.

I knocked on the white door to the house. Not hearing anything, I knocked again. And again. Until I opened the door and almost vomited. The house had a putrid air and was covered in old food and spots of what looked like contents of a stomach. Haymitch was lying on the ground, pale and twitching. He was choking.

I panicked and rushed to him, crouching at his side. "Haymitch? Haymitch!" I was yelling now, trying to wake him up. I took action and struggled to remember what my mother would do. I bent my head, pressed my ear to his chest and listened to his breathing, it was slow and uneven. "Haymitch! Haymitch! Wake up, dammitt!" I screamed. For some reason, it killed me to think of this man I did not like dying. Without hesitation, I stuck my two fingers in his throat and forced him to vomit. He did but his breathing was still shallow and rough. I listened to his heart and heard slow beats. Too slow. "Haymi-"

The door burst open, slamming against the wall next to it. Peeta stood in the threshold, shock and confusion covering his expression. "Katniss?" He whispered. "What's…" His voice trailed off as he saw Haymitch and he rushed to kneel beside me. "We have to get him to the clinic."

The medical clinic in District Twelve was new but unfinished. They had a few doctors and a small supply of medical equipment, but it was part of the districts attempt to become more useful and modern. "But…will they know what he needs?" I murmured.

"It's worth a shot," he sighed and hooked his arm under Haymitch. Together we half carried, half dragged the unconscious man to the clinic as quick as we could. In the clinic, a short, dark haired nurse fluttered about when she saw us and led us to a room titled "Emergency Care" where we sat Haymitch on the bed. A doctor hastily ushered us out of the room and shut the door behind him with a short, "you two may wait in the lobby."

I sat in one of the small, blocky arm chairs with a huff. The nurse asked Peeta to fill out some paper work and he did, standing at the desk. I raked my eyes down his body and noticed he was gaining back his muscle and his stocky build.

He handed the papers back to the nurse and took a seat next to me. "When did you decide to check on Haymitch?" He asked me, his eyes focused on mine.

"I felt like I needed to for some reason." I admitted, shrugging.

"Well, we're lucky you did." He laughed.

I smiled at the happy sound. Oh, how I missed that laugh. "Yea, we are. Why did you come over?"

"I heard you screaming, I got worried." He mumbled, looking down.

"Oh," was all I said.

"Yep." He replied. "So," he turned his body towards me. "H-how are you? How have you been?"

The casual question caught me off guard. Honestly, I didn't know how I had been. My emotions were so derailed. "I guess I've been better," I let out a small laugh. Peeta didn't follow in suit. His eyes were sad. He could see right through me and I knew he detected I was only skimming the surface of how I felt.

"Katniss," he whispered. He didn't say it in a scolding town, but one that said '_I'm here for you._' At least, that's what I hoped it meant. "I'm so sorry." He rested a hand on mine, extremely cautiously. Not for me, but for himself. He didn't know how he would react. After a moment, he relaxed and curled his fingers around mine. I relished in the feeling, realizing how much I truly missed it. I turned my hand to link my fingers with his. "You don't know how much I miss you." He whispered, barely audible.

I felt my heart warm, but at the same time it ached. And I didn't know why. I finally met his gaze and the ache disappeared. "I know how much I miss _you._"

Peeta's beautiful eyes softened and he gave my hand a light squeeze, the small smile returning to his lips. So we sat and waited, our hands still linked, talking occasionally.

Almost three hours had passed before a doctor entered the small lobby and called us. Peeta and I released each others hands and walked towards the doctor. "Ms. Everdeen, Mr. Mellark. My name is Dr. Nirdect. First, I must say I am extremely moved by the courage you two had throughout the games and the rebellion."

I sucked in a ragged breath, expecting Peeta to have a flashback but was surprised to feel him move closer to me so our arms touched once. If it was meant as comfort, it worked. "Thank you, sir. We couldn't have done it without the support of the people here in District Twelve." Peeta spoke, always so smooth with words. I glanced at his face and saw his jaw clenched. His hands were tightened into fists and I understood that he was trying his hardest to stay in the moment and fight the glassy eyes, the tense body, the memories that were altered so violently.

The doctor nodded with a smile on his face. "Right, well we owe it all to you two." A moment passed before the doctor cleared his throat and changed the subject, to my relief. "As you both probably know, Mr. Abernathy had a minor but still serious case of alcohol poisoning. We were lucky to have the equipment needed to pump his stomach and remove most of the alcohol. We had him swallow a coal substance to penetrate the rest of the alcohol. He did not like that at all." I heard myself let out one quiet laugh and saw Peeta smile. "But we gave him strict orders to stay off alcohol for a week or so and to finish this bottle of pills. They will help the craving for liquor remain small for at least a few days."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Nirdect." I spoke, reaching my hand out to shake his.

"You are more than welcome, Ms. Everdeen. Give me a call if anything worries you. I would like to keep Mr. Abernathy here overnight to monitor him. Make sure everything is well."

Peeta and I agreed that would be best, bid the doctor goodbye and left the clinic. The sun was beginning to hide behind the mountains as we walked home, close to each other, but not touching. We walked in comfortable silence to my house. At the door, I felt myself become sad knowing that Peeta had to return home.

"Peeta?" I called to him before he stepped off the stairs of my porch. He turned back to me, that sly smile playing on his lips. I couldn't help but grin. My mind was stuck on the turkey stew sitting on my counter. "Would you like to join me for dinner? Greasy Sae made turkey stew…enough for two people." I laughed nervously.

"I'd love to." The sly smile turned into a grin as he walked towards me. He gestured for me to go ahead of him and I did, leading the way to the kitchen. I warmed up the stew as I felt Peeta's eyes watch me. I spooned the stew into two bowls and sliced up some sourdough bread. We sat at the table and enjoyed the stew and bread.

"You shot this turkey, right?" Peeta asked, breaking the silence.

"Yep. I brought it to Sae and she made the stew."

"It's good." Peeta murmured, shoveling another spoonful into his mouth. I hummed in agreement.

"You made this bread, right?" I joked. Peeta laughed and nodded.

"Yea, it was a tough kill." He teased back. I laughed along, realizing that I had laughed more in one day than I had in months.

We enjoyed the rest of our dinner, and afterwards sat on the couch, a safe distance apart. Peeta had made a quick batch of sugar cookies and we were munching on the warm snack.

"Katniss," he started after finishing his cookie. "I want to apologize for the other night…at the bakery, I am so s-"

"It's okay, you we-" I quickly tried to reassure him, but he interrupted, placing a hand on my arm.

"Let me finish." He said sternly, but still kind. I clamped my mouth shut. "The sound of that bowl crashing, and then knowing you were there right next to me….In the cave during the first Hunger Games, you fed me poisonous syrup to try and kill me. Real or not real?"

I felt a rage burn through my body. I thought I'd known how sick and twisted the Capitol was, but each time Peeta asked me these questions, I hated them more. They would do anything to hurt the ones I loved.

I looked into his eyes and the rage vanished. "Not real. That was sleep syrup. I used it because you wouldn't let me go to the feast and get you the medicine you needed for your cut. I think you forgave me though."

Peetas eyes flitted across my face, he looked as if he was racking his brain, trying to remember. After a moment he smiled. "I remember now…and yes, I did forgive you. I also remember something about other guys being my competition…and you saying something like," he tried to imitate my voice, but it sounded like a boy crazy schoolgirl. " '_Oh Peeta! You_ _have no competition at all, anywhere! You_ _are absolutely amazing!" _

I burst into a huge laughing fit and smacked his arm. "First," I began, saying words that were garbled with laughter. "I sound _nothing _like that, and second, that was a bit different from what I said!" I laughed harder, clutching my stomach.

Peeta chuckled along, grinning as he watched me. "Well, it was close to what you said."

I looked at him and shook my head, my laughs slowly subsiding. His smile faded but his face was still warm and kind. He scooted a bit closer to me. "Is…is that still true?"

I felt my stomach flutter and began to lose myself in his ocean colored eyes. I smiled slyly, not knowing how to answer the question. "Well…" I knew I had to answer honestly, and since there were no cameras watching our every move, no people to satisfy, I did. "Let's just say, if there _was _a competition, you'd be the winner."

Peeta grinned and nodded. "You have no idea how happy that makes me." I laughed once again and he continued to smile as he stood up and yawned. "I better get going, I'm pretty tired." I suddenly felt tired as well. I stood up with him and we walked to the door together. The air was humid and I heard thunder rolling in the distance.

"Goodnight," Peeta murmured to me as we stood on the porch. I looked up at him, remembering how tall he was.

"Goodnight," I say in a whisper.

It was so fast that I'm not sure if it even happened. I felt Peeta's warm breath by my ear and his soft lips press against my cheek, then his body was a few feet away and he was smiling.

"See you soon." And he was gone, walking through the warm air to his house.

His words hung in the silence and I clung to them. _See you soon. _

When I was inside, I shut the door and leaned up against it. This feeling was so different. How could one little kiss on the cheek make my neck and cheeks turn pink and hot, when he and I had kissed passionately before?

It occurred to me when I was laying in bed that night, this feeling was different because it wasn't forced. It was happening naturally, the way it should happen. And I felt as though the way Peeta imitated me was true…I felt like a boy crazy schoolgirl.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I really appreciate each and every one of you. Also, suggestions are gladly accepted! Reviews are happiness…thanks again! **

**Xo**

**Hyper Maiden**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Hello lovelies! I'm sorry this chapter took awhile to get out, I've been busy! Here it is though, it's sort of fluffy…but I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading and please , please, please review! Thank you! **

**P.S. There will probably be some major typo's near the end. I was exhausted when I wrote it, but I wanted to get it uploaded so bad. So, please forgive me! **

Peeta and I had dinner like this often. We both knew that neither of us could handle seeing each other everyday, though. It brought back too many memories and too many flashbacks; but we were slowly building up our friendship. And it helped me wake up every morning.

I was wandering around the house one evening, waiting for Peeta to arrive for dinner, when I stupidly ventured into her room. It still smelled like her; sweet and familiar. Her bed was made, as if she had hastily woken up, pulled her covers to her pillows and ran from the room. I cringed to think of what her next fate would be.

Her room had been untouched. There were still dresses of hers hanging neatly in the closet, brightly colored and wrinkle free. I gingerly ran my hand along them. Tears began to silently run down my cheeks. I turned to try and stop the salty flow, but my eye caught a picture. It was of me, Prim and my mother, smiling. Our cheeks pressed up against one another's. We all looked happy, even while we were desperately living in the Seam. We had each other.

I felt myself hit the floor. Sobs began to violently escape me, I was shouting out her name. I was shouting the names of the people I missed. The people I caused to die. Finnick. Madge. People of the rebellion. People of every district in Panem. Peeta's family. Each face flashed in front of me, crying. I was hyperventilating, I was seeing black swirls float across my vision. The world was spinning, spinning, spinning. And then black.

"Katniss," the voices of those dead were hissing in my ear. "Katniss, it's okay." It's okay? No. You're dead because of me. Arms grabbed me and shook me. "Katniss. Katniss." The voice was different now. Softer and familiar.

My eyelids fluttered open. "Katniss?" The voice said, panicked.

"Peeta?" His blue, blue eyes were inches away from mine. They were searching my face. "Peeta, it was awful. I miss her…I miss all of them."

"I do too, Katniss. I'm here for you. Always." I could only see his eyes and I focused on them to stay surfaced, to stay away from the dark.

I sat up and threw my arms around him, burying my face into his already tear stained t-shirt. He lifted me off the hardwood floor easily, carried me down the stairs and gently lay me down on the couch. Fingers ran through my hair and caressed me cheek, he was looking at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?"

No, I wanted to say. I feel selfish, pathetic, and weak. I feel awful. "Yea," I lie.

Peeta sighed and lowered himself to kneel by my face. He once again searched my eyes, a frown on his face. "Katniss," he dragged out my name into an exasperated sigh. "I heard you yelling their names…"

That was all he had to say for tears to pool in the brim of my eyelids. I tried hard to hold them back but one escaped, sliding shamelessly down my face. Peeta reached up to brush it away with his thumb ever so gently. "I miss them. It's all my fault that they died."

"It's not your fault. You didn't kill them. Snow did. You tried to stop him." He murmured, still staring deeply into my eyes.

I let a sob out and reached for him again, awkwardly hugging in my laying position and his crouching position on the floor in front of me, but never wanting to let go. He hugged me back tightly. "It's okay," he was telling me, not because it was okay what had happened but that it was okay to cry, to not be brave for one second.

Eventually my cries subsided and I sat up and pulled Peeta up on the couch next to me. After a few more sniffles and silent moments, I asked "how are you, Peeta?"

He knew what I meant. Not how his day was, not how he was feeling at this moment, but how he was coping. I felt as if it had been all about me the past few dinners we had, and I wanted to know how the boy I barely knew before the Hunger Games was.

He laughed lightly at my sudden subject change and stretched his arm to rest behind my shoulders. "I'm living. I miss my family…and my friends." His voice hitched and he cleared his throat. "I always think about them, dream about them. I hate it, but at the same time I don't want to forget them. I don't want to forget what they look like, how they acted, memories we had together." His eyes began to shimmer with tears and he blinked them away.

I reached up to touch his cheek, reminding him of what he told me…it's okay to not be brave for a few moments. His words reminded me of something. I stood up and ignored the confusion on Peeta's face as I went to the end table by the chair and opened it's drawer. In it was the memory book idea I had told Dr. Aurelius about, after which he had sent me this book. It's pages were blank and crisp. I sat down next Peeta.

He looks at it curiously while I explain it to him. "I asked Dr. Aurelius for this. Do you remember our plant book? The one that had all the information about all kinds of plants?" His nod allowed me to continue. "Well," I wiped away a stray tear. "This is like that, but it's going to be full of our memories of people we know…or used to know."

Peeta gently took the book from my hands and thumbed through the pages. "That is a very good idea, Katniss" he murmured. He turns to the first page and smoothes it out. "Who should be first?"

I shrugged and watched him grab a pencil from the coffee table at his knees. Blue eyes met mine for a quick second and then returned to the blank book. He begins to sketch, making dark shadows and defining smudges. I watch his features in awe and I remember laying in my bed, my heels bruised and painful, my tailbone sore. I remember Peeta sitting next to me, sketching plants and flowers into our plant book while I described them the best I could. At that time, before the Quell, I had chosen Gale to live the rest of my life with. But as I watch this baker so concentrated and delicately drawing in the book, as I lightly run my fingers through his blonde hair, I began to strongly doubt living a life without waking up next to Peeta every morning. At the same time, I couldn't say I was undeniably in love with him, but whenever I wasn't with him, I could feel the darkness sinking in on me.

After about a half hour, Peeta blew on the page, the lead dust floating into the air. He looked at it for a moment and then showed it to me. I felt two emotions inside me; sadness and happiness. They were conflicting, pushing against each other, each one trying to take over my body. I reached out to touch the page that had a perfect drawing of my beautiful baby sister. She was smiling with a primrose gripped in her hand. "Oh Peeta…" I whispered.

"I hope you don't get mad…it's just the first person I thought of. I always remember her being so happy, even when you walked along side her with a scowl on your face." He laughed lightly.

I laughed once as well, a few tears again. "I'm not mad Peeta. She's beautiful. She was always very positive…she definitely got the beautiful trait in our family."

Peeta looked at me a small smile playing on his lips. His hand brushed a few hairs from forehead and tucked them behind my ear. "You got quite a bit of that trait, as well." A blush slowly crept up my cheeks and Peeta noticed it. "You know what's funny to me?'

"Hmm?"

"Even though we spent all those nights together on the train, even though we kissed all those times; everything now seems new. Spending this time with you…it feels new to me. Maybe it's because we are spending normal time together, not planning on how to keep each other alive in a fight to the death." Peeta explained exactly how I had been feeling in a low murmur.

I smiled and whispered my agreement. He pulled me into a deep hug again and we stayed like that for a few minutes, soaking in each others warmth. "See, if we were in the games…I would have been thinking about how much you hate me…"

I leaned back abruptly. "Peeta…I have _never _hated you." I hissed.

His eyes hardened slightly and I braced myself for an attack. "You…you, lied to me…no, you didn't." He grabbed my hands and I knew then that he was plummeting into a flashback. His grip tightened, but I could tell he was trying his hardest not to hurt me. As he groaned, he released my hands and went to yanking on his hair. I leaned toward his clamped shut eyes and whispered in his ear, my arms wrapping around his rigid figure.

"Peeta, Peeta" I whispered. "I'm here. Whatever it is…it's not true. I'm here for you, no matter what. I would never hurt you." Intentionally…

After a few moments, he came back to me. "I'm sorry. I just…you and I…" I'm not sure, but I think I saw his cheeks grow light pink. "On the train…we spent nights together and…"

I knew my cheeks were the color of a bright rose. My eyes locked onto my hands. "We uh, kissed and we spent the night together…"

"Spent the night together…? We didn't go any further than kissing, right?" Peeta was desperate as he tried to sort his brain out.

My entire body was blushing. "Um…" I cleared my throat. "No, no we didn't."

"You were pregnant, real or not real?" He was so comfortable with asking these questions.

I met his eyes. "Not real. That was another rumor you started to keep me alive." I laughed lightly.

He laughed along. "Oh…you see, the Capitol" he said the word like it was a swear, "had me believing you were pregnant with my baby, but you hated it, so you…killed it. And you hated me and you hated us together and, and-"

I pressed my finger to his full lips. "Shh, I could _never _hate you, or us together…or anything you and I created." Whoa. That was a little out there, Katniss. I mentally shook my regret out of my head and told myself it was better to tell the truth.

Peeta grinned and I felt a hand rest on my knee. "Neither could I, Katniss." He murmured.

I searched his eyes for any sign of a flashback and when I found none, I once again pulled him in for a short hug.

"Now, how about we get this dinner started!" I grinned and stood up, pulling him into the kitchen with me.

I watched as he made spaghetti and I made a fruit salad. The train had brought in some fresh watermelon, cantaloupe and blackberries and I discovered a patch of wild strawberries in the forest. When I popped one of the red berries into my mouth, their tanginess took over and I was pleased to find that the patch was large and plentiful. They were delicious.

We set the square table and settled into our seats across from each other. I poured each of us a glass of iced tea and dug into the mouth watering meal.

As we ate, we talked about how the District was improving. They were building a factory and slowly cleaning up the town. Sae had begun to build her small eatery with the help of Thom. The District was improving, and with the help of the people it might be better than before.

Peeta picked a plump blackberry from his plate and eyed it for a moment before shifting his eyes to mine. "I bet you…one batch of sugar cookies that if I toss this blackberry from over there," he pointed to the corner of the kitchen about fifteen feet away from the table, still looking at me, "you wouldn't be able to catch it in your mouth." He wore a mischievous smile that was extremely irresistible. He caught me staring and winked one blue eye at me.

I cleared my throat. "Oh? I'll take that bet."

"Very well then." He stood from his chair and made his way across the kitchen. I, too, got up from my place and took a step back, facing him with a huge grin. "Alright, for one batch of sugar cookies…here goes Katniss Everdeen, ready to attempt to catch a blackberry in her mouth."

"Okay, but you can't throw a curveball, has to be fair." I reminded him.

"Yea, yea." He waved it away. "May the odds be ever in your favor, beautiful lady."

I blushed a little but poised myself. Peeta tossed the berry and it skimmed through the air, I focused on it and felt it fall into my ready mouth. I quickly chewed up the tart treat, grinning at Peeta. "I like my sugar cookies frosted." Peeta sighed and suddenly had another blackberry in his hand, he threw it at me and it pelted me in the arm. "Hey! No need to throw a fit!" I laughed with him. He walked toward me, tossing berries into his mouth as he did.

"What kind of frosting would you like?" He asked when he was directly it front of me.

"What kind of frosting do you have?" I put one hand on my hip and leaned towards him, fluttering my eyelids and biting my lip in an attempt to hide the fact that I had an ice cube in my hand, ready to get back at him.

"Hmm, all kinds. I add fruit to it…to uh…to make it…" he stuttered, staring at my lips. "To uh…"

"To add flavor, I'm guessing?" I murmured, seductively as I rested the arm with the ice cube gripping hand on his shoulder, my body was just barely brushing against his.

"Yea, to add…fla-….ahh!" Peeta jerked back as I dropped the ice cube down the back of his shirt. I burst into belly clutching laughter and stumbled to the couch. "Hey! Not fair!" He desperately tried to shake the ice cube from his shirt.

This made me laugh even harder and I was rolling around on the couch by the time Peeta had tossed what was left of the ice cube in the sink and sat next to me. "Oh my! I'm sorry, but that was funny." I sat up with one last giggle and saw Peeta grinning at me.

"Good one," he laughed.

Peeta remembered he had brought cheese buns and we sat on the couch, diving into their rich flavor and turned on the news, it wasn't as depressing since the revolution. All the Districts were beginning to stand on their own two feet and rebuild.

I gasped and felt my heart wrench when a familiar name was said by the news reporter. His face appeared on the screen and I heard his voice for the first time in months.

"I'm Gale Hawthorne, I work in construction in District Four. We are building a medical center at the moment."

There was an interviewer standing in front of his tall, gruff appearance. He looked healthy, but he was covered in grease and grime. He looked bitter. After a few questions on District Four, I almost started to cry when the interviewer hesitantly asked the next question. "So, being the cousin of Katniss Everdeen," Gale's eyes hardened but his expression stayed composed. "do you ever talk to her? If so, how is she doing? Do her and Peeta Mellark still plan on a future together?"

His jaw was clenched, but he managed to spit out words that, even so casual, broke my heart. "I'm sure she's fine."

I turned off the T.V. then, staring at a dark screen, still seeing Gale's hard expression. Peeta and I sat in silence for a minute before he slid closer to me and coiled an arm around my shoulder. "I'm sorry."

I looked up at him, a tear skimming halfway down my cheek before I could catch it and brush it away. I managed a weak smile and shook my head. "Don't be, I'm okay. I guess I just miss him."

Peeta grabbed the memory book and began to sketch Gale. I didn't understand how he could sketch someone he didn't like very much, but he did a great job. He even drew Gale smiling. I wrote all I though was important in the book and returned it to it's home in the drawer.

It was getting late, so Peeta stood from the couch, stretched his limbs and walked towards the door. I followed.

We stepped through the threshold and into the summer night air, it was getting cooler and more like fall. "Thanks for having me, once again. I know I'm not much company." Peeta laughed.

I shook my head and gazed into Peeta's eyes, as I had done all night. "Peeta…you're the best company anyone could ask for…really."

A moment passed as stood close to each other, never breaking eye contact. Peeta leaned down and ran his fingers along my jaw line. He braided them through my hair before bringing the other hand up to do the same. I knew what was the happen next, and nothing in my body could bring me to fight it.

His soft lips were like heaven against mine, moving slowly, gingerly. Nothing could compare to how my body reacted to his, how much I wanted him. And it ached when I asked myself if I was in love with him, because I couldn't answer that. I didn't know.

I sighed when he pulled away, too soon.

His eyes were only slightly glassy, but it was enough for him to back away and smile lightly at me. "Goodnight." He murmured.

"Goodnight, Peeta." I smiled.

He turned and sauntered down the street towards his house, a smile still on his face.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! And again, sorry for any typos! Please review, they are so motivating and literally brighten my day!**

**Xo**

**Hyper Maiden**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Hello, my dear readers! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! To my anon readers, I can't reply to your reviews, so thanks a bunch to all of you! Reviews are my happiness. Enjoy this chapter, it has some drama but also fluff…and its slightly sappy/cheesy at one point. But I wanted so bad to add that one little thing…you'll know when you read it. Thanks! And please review!**

The next morning, Greasy Sae telephoned me to tell me she had the flu and could not make it to my house to make me breakfast. I told her not to worry and that I was sure I could manage, she needed to focus on getting better.

I quickly fixed myself some eggs and ate a slice of raisin bread before slipping into an faded pair of jeans, a simple t-shirt and my hunting boots. I braided my hair and made my way towards my door, not grabbing my bow. Instead of hunting I was going to wander around town, visit Sae, just enjoy the summer day as they were fading away.

When I opened my front door, I giggled hysterically; probably because of how deliriously happy I was at that moment. Sitting on my welcome mat, on a dinner plate with plastic wrapped artistically around them were about two dozen sugar cookies, topped with orange frosting. The color of a sunset.

A note was taped to the plastic. I picked the plate up and plucked off the note.

_Since you won the bet. Hope you like them. -Peeta _

_P.S. I picked a frosting for you…you got a little distracted when I asked._

I grinned widely and turned to walk through my door and into my kitchen. After taking a bite of one of the soft treats, I packed half of them into a plastic bag and slipped it into my hunting pack. I once again walked out my front door and down the sidewalk towards town with my hunting pack slung over my arm, the rising sun was beautiful and the air was crisp and fresh.

People were outside today, playing in the sun, soaking up it's warmth. I saw a young couple sitting on a bench in front of Sae's eatery. They were gazing into each others eyes, laughing an smiling. I turned away quickly.

Children were running around playing tag, laughing. The world seemed to be filled with laughter. Even after all that happened to District Twelve, all that happened to the people that lived here, they still managed to laugh and think positively. I envied them for that.

When I walked past the bakery, I glanced through the large windows. There was about thirteen people waiting in line, anxious to get some of Peeta's fresh morning batch of bread. Peeta was smiling behind the counter, talking cheerfully to the person before him. He laughed and looked over to where I was standing, doing a double take when he caught my gaze. He grinned and winked at me. I returned the grin and waved a small wave. He returned his eyes to the costumer, still smiling. As I was leaving, I caught him stealing one last glance my way.

The smile stayed on my face as I walked leisurely towards where the Seam once was and where a factory was rising from the very ashes of where I once lived. Where my family once lived.

"Katniss!" said a familiar voice that came from a small group of women getting ready to harvest potatoes. I almost collapsed on the ground, pain tightening in my stomach when I saw the face of Delly Cartwright. She ran up to me, grinning, and the pain I felt subsided.

"Delly?" I gasped as she pulled me in for a warm hug. "When…what are you…I.." Delly was definitely beautiful, even in her working clothes. She was thinning out in the right places and had voluptuous curves that even Katniss was jealous of. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a neat braid.

She laughed and pulled away. "I came back from District Thirteen…with my little brother. I heard they were rebuilding and I figured, why not? I missed everyone here." She smiled a small smile. "How are you?"

"I-I'm okay. I'm living." I remembered Peeta's way of explaining how he was and decided it was suitable for my situation.

Delly's smile faded a little and she reached to pat my shoulder. "I'm always here to talk and you always have Pee-.." she stopped and decided to start from the beginning with Peeta. "How is Peeta?"

I blushed a little, thinking about last night. "Uh… he's great, we've been having dinner often and we are gradually getting better."

Delly grinned mischievously. "Mmhmm…"

I blushed even deeper and swiftly changed the subject. "Uh, can I help you guys? I've been cooped up in my house for so long…"

"Of course!" Delly exclaimed. She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the group of women. "This is Lydia, Luella, Harlee, River and River's son, Maverick. Ladies, this is Katniss Ev-"

"We know who she is," River, a small, thirty-something woman with dark hair tied up in a bun said with a scowl on her face.

Delly's grin faded and she cleared her throat after a moment. "Of course you do. She volunteered to help us."

"That's wonderful!" Harlee, a women maybe a little older than me with fiery red hair, green eyes, and freckles, said enthusiastically, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

The other women welcomed me warmly and told me a few things about picking potatoes before we all hunched over and plucked large brown potatoes from the soft soil.

After about an hour or so, I stood up and looked around me. The Seam had most definitely improved. There were small houses that, though not as nice as the ones in town, were quaint and livable. Small trees were sprouting from the once bomb ridden ground and there were still a few large maples left unscathed, one of which had Maverick climbing around its branches.

The sun was almost directly overhead by the time we gathered to sit along the wooden and eat some lunch. I reached for my hunting pack and pulled the bag of cookies out and treated myself to one. As I zipped the bag close I noticed that the women were trying hard not to stare. I smiled slightly and looked at them. "Would anyone like one?"

The women stuttered, I giggled and passed each of them one. Even River accepted one with a tiny smile. "Peeta Mellark made them."

There was a string of "Oh I love him!" and "He is the sweetest person ever", I even heard a compliment towards him from River. Everyone loved Peeta.

"Yea, he is very sweet." I smiled, blushing slightly and looking down towards my cookie.

"Can I have one?" I heard a small voice behind me. Maverick, who looked about seven, had wide eyes.

"Yea, of course." I reached in the bag again and handed him a cookie.

"Thanks!" He grinned and bit into the cookie, orange frosting rubbing onto his lip. He ran off towards the tree he had been climbing earlier, stuck the cookie in his mouth and held it there while he scampered to a branch about ten feet off the ground.

I laughed once and returned to my cookie. Delly shared some of her rabbit stew with me, even after I protested. It was delicious and it tasted like home…home in the Seam.

We had returned to picking potatoes when there was a loud crack and a shrill scream rang out. I sprang up, a familiar knot tightening in my stomach, just in time to see Maverick fall to the ground with a loud thud. The screaming didn't stop.

Another scream joined. "Maverick!" River ran towards her son, as did the other women.

I stood stunned for a moment, images of people getting killed in the games ran threw my head. The next thing I knew I was racing towards the group of women that were fluttering over the broken boy, not knowing what to do. I deliberated running to the husbands of the other women that were about half a mile away, pulling horses attached to plows through a field. They wouldn't be able to hear me so I pushed through them and sprung into action.

The boy was screaming and writhing in pain. "My leg," he choked out. I looked down and saw a twisted leg, the bone had definitely broken.

I used skills I learned from the games and from my mother. "Get my pack," I told Delly hastily. She ran and grabbed my pack. I still had some morphling pills I had stolen from the Capitol, in case of emergency. I hadn't used them since I left the Capitol though, in fear of becoming addicted again. I slipped one of the pills through his clenched jaw and made him swallow some water. The morphling worked right away and he fell into a painless state that was close to sleep.

Without a word, I swiftly set the bone. Maverick let out a short scream, but he calmed down. All the time, River was crying quietly, holding her son's hand. I stood up and ran to the rotting wood fence. I yanked off one of the wide boards and trotted back to the scene under the tree. The other women were huddled on the side, Delly was looking wide eyed at me.

"Delly, grab me some of that twine." I pointed to the pile of twine resting by the tree. Delly grabbed it and handed it to me after I pulled off my tshirt, revealing my white tank top. I wrapped the t-shirt around his small leg to give some sort of cushion. I gently rested the broken leg on the board and wrapped twine around it tightly.

I sat back on my heels and turned to the women after I exhaled deeply, feeling as if I held my breathe the entire time. "He'll be fine, but he will need to go to the medical clinic to get full care. This is only temporary."

"Oh," River spoke up, fighting more tears. "We…we can't afford a trip to the clinic."

I looked at her, realizing that not everyone was economically stable in the district yet. "I can take care of it."

The woman's eyes brightened. "Oh no, I couldn't let you do that."

I reached for her hand and gripped it tentatively. "Please, it's the least I can do." I whispered with a light smile.

Silent tears fell down her cheeks. "Thank you…so much."

I nodded and stood up. "Well, I was extremely happy to help you ladies, but I must get going. I have some errands, if you don't mind."

"Of course! We are so grateful that you were here. I think we can handle the rest, though." Delly said. The women agreed, smiling.

"Anytime. Do you need help with bringing him back to your house? I might be able to get Peeta..?" I asked River, gesturing to Maverick, who was still sleeping calmly on the ground.

"Oh thank you," she said. "But I can get my husband to help. Thank you again, for everything."

"You're welcome." I smiled and walked out of the field, picking up my pack and heading towards the bakery. I had been wanting to see Peeta all day.

I thought about how River had thanked me, knowing fully well she was thanking me for everything: fighting the Capitol and keeping her little boy, all the children of Panem, out of the Hunger Games for good. I couldn't bring myself to believe that what I did was for good, knowing all the people that died.

The bakery had only a few people at the counter, so I stepped inside and shut the door behind me. Catching Peeta's eyes, whose face light up with a grin even while he talked to the customer in front of him. I noticed his eyes rake down my body, and I suddenly became extremely aware of wearing only a tank top. I took a seat by the window.

Peeta walked past me, towards a couple sitting at a table. He had two slices of pie in his hand that he set in front of them with a smile. He talked to the man for awhile while I watched him, ogling. His blonde hair was messy, and his smooth muscles distracting, clad in a white grey t-shirt that was covered in flour. After the two said goodbye, Peeta turned and made his way back to the counter where customers waited. As he passed me a second time, he grinned at me and set a muffin in front of me. I grinned at him in a thank you and bit into the warm, cinnamon muffin.

As the customers began to leave, Peeta bid all of them a warm goodbye. There was no one but him and me in the bakery by the time he came out from behind the counter, grinning at me and covered in flour.

"Hey," he sighed, plopping down in the chair next to me. He reached for my hand that was resting on the table and linked his fingers with mine.

"Hi," I whispered, smiling. "How are you?"

"Tired, it was a long day. School is starting again, so everyone is buying bread for breakfast and school lunches. How was your day?"

"Well, I went out to the Seam. Delly was there…" I watched as he grinned.

"Delly Cartwright? Wow, I haven't seen her in forever. How is she?"

"She's good, I guess. She moved back to the district with her brother." I told him.

"That's good. She was really helpful when I was…you know." He shuddered.

I shuddered, too. "I know. She was."

"So what did you do on the Seam?" He squeezed my hand.

"I helped Delly and her friends harvest potatoes. One of the women's sons fell out of a tree and broke his leg." Peeta's eyes widened. "So I fixed a splint for him and gave him some morphling that I stole from the Capitol." Peeta looked at me disapprovingly. "Don't worry," I smiled. "I haven't had any since I left the Capitol, its just for emergencies."

He looked relieved. "Good. Sounds like an eventful day. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He smiled at me. "So what do you want to do now, then?"

"Hmm…what do you _have _to do?" I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes, knowing fully well he couldn't simply leave the bakery.

He sighed and laughed. "You caught me."

"How about I just watch you?" I suggested.

"Watch me bake bread?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Yea, I like to watch you bake." I admitted, shrugging and trying to hide my blush.

He pretended not to notice it and stood from his chair. He pulled me up from my seat. "How about I teach you how to make bread?"

I grinned and nodded. "Let's do it."

He laughed and pulled me behind the counter. I sat on a stool while he gathered the ingredients and two bowls. He set a big red bowl in front of me and the other one next to it. "Alright," he grabbed my hand and pulled me off the stool and positioned me in front of the bowl. "First we need to do the yeast…" he spooned some yeast into the warm water he had put in both of our bowls. "That needs to dissolve." We waited for it to dissolve and then mixed in flour, sugar, oil, and salt. When it was a thick dough, he plopped his onto the counter and began to knead it.

I tried to do as he did, I punched the dough, pulled the dough, flipped the dough over, but I couldn't make it look like Peeta did. Peeta tried to muffle his laughter.

I groaned, frustrated and crossed my arms. "You do it then!" I growled.

Peeta laughed loudly now and stepped directly in front of me, his body pressed against mine. I tried to control my breathing. His hands slid down my arms slowly, uncrossing them. He slid behind me and I felt his lips tickle my ear. "Let me show you how to do it." He pushed me towards the counter and set my hands on the bread dough, his hands overlapped mine. "What you have to do is press your palms into the dough…" he gently pressed my palms into the dough, running his fingers along mine.

I watched his hands on mine, moving them into the dough. I felt his body flush against the back of mine. I pressed myself closer to him, still kneading the dough. After a few moments, I slid one hand out from under his and ran it up his arm slowly. When I turned into his body, facing him, I saw his eyes had the slight glassiness to them. I almost recoiled, but instead reached up to rest my hand on his cheek. His hands were resting on the counter behind me, an arm on either side of me.

I looked deep into his eyes until the glassiness left and the beautiful blue eyes remained. He grinned at me. "You're good at kneading, you know. I just needed to show you the ropes."

I laughed. "Maybe I'll open my own bakery." I raised an eyebrow.

He laughed and leaned towards me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His arms coiled around my waist. "I've missed you Katniss." He whispered.

I met his eyes again. "I've missed you too." I kept his gaze as he dipped his head towards me. His lips met mine and I melted in his arms. He kissed slowly at first, moving his lips deftly. His hands skimmed up and down my back while mine ran through his hair. The kiss deepened and I felt his touch float down my ribs and his hands wrap around my waste.

As we slowed down, his hand came to grab my chin. I felt his thumb touch my lip and pull my mouth open slightly. We shared only one kiss like this, although his open mouth against mine made a familiar hunger inside me burst, before he backed away and leaned against the counter next to me. I sighed and slid down to the floor by his feet. Shortly after, Peeta joined me.

We sat like this and talked while the bread baked. When the sweet smell of finished bread wafted through the air, Peeta stood, offered me a hand and pulled me up. I watched as he pulled the bread from the oven and set both loaves on the counter.

We left the bakery when the town was dark and quiet, with two warm loaves in our hands. When we reached my house Peeta walked me to my front door. "Thanks for coming to the bakery, it was a lot of fun. You should come over more often." He laughed.

I laughed along. "What if I forget how to knead…?" I murmured.

He grinned, his teeth dazzling white in the dark night. "I don't mind teaching you again…"

I blushed deeply and giggled. "Goodnight, Katniss. Sleep well."

I wanted so much to whisper the words, "stay." But instead, I threw my arms around his neck and pressed my body against his. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. "Goodnight Peeta. I'll sleep well if you do."

We both stayed silent, knowing fully well we would have nightmares until we were sleeping wrapped in each others arms. I slowly slipped from Peeta's arms, running my hands across his chest and arms before I backed away.

"I will see you tomorrow." He murmured and turned to walk out of my yard.

I went to bed that night to have a sleep filled with nightmares, I woke several times deliberating running to Peeta's house and jumping in his bed. I never did, clamping my eyes shut and trying to sleep.

I woke in a fit the next morning. Downstairs, I made myself some eggs and ate some of the bread Peeta and I made. After eating, I sat on the couch and drifted off, watching the sun float into the sky.

I jumped when there was a knock on my door. I instantly hoped it was Peeta, but when I opened the door to see a metallic gold dress on a pale woman with a mess off pink hair on her head and gold lipstick, I almost fainted, but instead ran into her arms. This surprised her just as much as it surprised me.

"Effie…I've missed you so much!" I pulled away from the short hug.

"I've missed you too, lovely."

**A/N: This was a long chapter! I hope everyone liked it! Please review, they make me so so so happy and keep me motivated! Thanks again! **


End file.
